list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanna Beauchamp
Joanna Beauchamp is a witch. Relationships *Nikolaus (father, deceased) *Helena Beauchamp (sister) *Wendy Beauchamp (sister, deceased) *Victor Beauchamp (ex-husband, deceased) *Ingrid Beauchamp (daughter) *Freya Beauchamp (daughter) *Frederick Beauchamp (son, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis and atmokinesis: Like all witches in her dimension, Joanna can move things with her mind, cast spells, and control the weather. Unlike the rest of the Beauchamp women whose powers are ruled by an aspect of theri being, Wendy stated that Joanna is "the total package". Wendy stated that when Joanna is at full strength, there is nothing she cannot do. Wendy also stated that Joanna does not have a special talent, like Freya's potion-brewing or Ingrid's spell-crafting. Immortality: Joanna, like the rest of the Beauchamp family banished to the mortal realm, is afflicted with a curse: true immortality. Unlike Wendy with her nine lives or her daughters and their habit of coming back from the dead, Joanna is ageless and has lived for centuries without dying and coming back. Whenever her daughters die, her age reverts to the time when she was pregnant with Ingrid and the cycle continues. She cannot be killed by conventional means, mundane or mystical. Argentium poisoning is, so far, the only serious threat to her life but because she was apparently healed from the affliction, she is back at full strength. Healing Premonition: Joanna has the power to see future events, gain knowledge, or see someone's death. When she uses this power, her eyes turn pure white until her vision is over. She can experience visions in her sleep as dreams. *''Divination:'' Joanna can also predict the future through magical means. She used her tarot cards multiple times to predict the future, as well as a cigarette. Pyrokinesis: Joanna demonstrated the ability to summon fire by lighting a stick of sage. Aerokinesis: Joanna has the power to generate winds. She has used this ability to open doors. Molecular combustion: Joanna demonstrated this ability once when she blew up her daughter's manacles. Empathy: Joanna can feel and understand the feelings, emotions, and desires of others. She felt Freya's pain when Victor and her used the blood spell to restore her powers. Celerity: Joanna has the ability to move from one place to another instantaneously. Energy generation: Joanna has demonstrated the ability to generate beams and balls of concussive energy from her body to direct at her opponents. Abilities Power: Joanna has faced considerably dangerous threats to the safety to her family and came out victorious. She single-handedly vanquished Archibald Browning, killed Vidar after Harrison Welles destroyed the energy talisman afflicting her, broke the spell that kept Ingrid of the 1900's alive, and killed Penelope Gardiner with help from her sister. The very fact that none of her foes ever tried to attack her directly is a testament to Joanna's raw, immense power. Penelope Gardiner had to steal Dash, Killian, and Freya's powers before she could face the Beauchamp matriarch head-on. Even Isis stated that she would target any member of the Beauchamp family aside from Joanna, saying that the older Beauchamp women scare her. Category:Witches